Bittersweet
by Seni-x
Summary: Draco Malfoy's life was as they said: perfect. TBut that wasn't what Draco would have said if you would ask him to describe his life nor his love life for that matter. 'Pointless, worthless and terrible.' Would be his exact words. R


_**Disclaimer: none of it is mine, except of course the idea itself behind this little fanfic-oneshot. All the rest is from the great and noble JK Rowling.**_

_**Summary: I woke up with itching fingers to write. I did not had any ideas of what I wanted to write, but finally, at 16h I got a tiny idea of involving Malfoy and his love (which unfortunately I do not know who that is (but it's not Pansy!)) dying and this is what got out of it. Hopefully you like this dark and sad little piece of my imagination and you'll leave a review behind, cause that would make me happy!**_

_**Bittersweet memories**_

_Draco Malfoy screamed.  
'Nooo! Don't hurt her!' He jumped up, but was struck again by a red spell.  
He hit his head to a rock that was behind him.  
The last thing he'd see was his one and only love looking him straight in the eyes, whispering she forgave him.  
He never saw her again after that moment he blacked out._

Years had passed and the once young and good-looking Draco Malfoy, was now an old and aching man past middle-age. His once piercing blue eyes, were now greying and full of pain when no one was watching.

His blond hair, usually shining in the sun, was now a mere mirage of what it used to be.

Draco Malfoy was gone and in his place, there was an old broken man.

The man's life had been good - some would even have said perfect.  
For, he had won the war standing along the good side, his terrible father had died during that war and all the other followers were either captured and prisoner, or were killed. Draco Malfoy, as people said, had been a great author and a very wealthy man.  
'Too bad he didn't marry, he would've been a fine catch, I tell you.'  
'I heard he used to be in love, but that the girl left him.'  
'No? Really, how thick must you be to leave such a fine man.'

But that wasn't what Draco would have said if you would ask him to describe his life nor his love life for that matter.  
'Pointless, worthless and terrible.' Would be his exact words.  
Though Draco never let his suicidal side show. For that wasn't fit for a fine man like himself.  
He had tried to begin all over, had dated few girls, even wrote several books on how it all had happened and so on.

But none of it had helped him, none of it had given him his love back for life nor his love for real.  
At first, the minutes, hours and days after he had woken up in St. Mungo's, he had hoped for her to have stayed.

Not to have moved on, so they could stay together and share one more kiss.

Afterwards, he had to admit it would have been quite strange to kiss a ghost, but during those moments he was angry with her for leaving him behind all alone.  
How could she have done that! It was a terrible thing to do, leaving your one and only love behind.  
And what it made even more terrible, was the fact that she had forgiven him!  
Him, Draco, her own murderer!  
It made Draco feel sick when he thought about it. His few friends knew when he was in such mood, cause a strange glance seemed to go over his eyes and made them even more darker than they would ever be.  
And the fact that they almost lost their noses when they dared to disturb him, was a huge hint.

More time passed and even Draco had to admit he started to forget.

Forget the past, the present and the future. He no longer cared for his own life, did he ever?

Why should he, he would just - forget about it.  
Forget about the hopes he might have had, his long lost dreams and her.  
He would definitely try to forget about her, she had only caused him harm!

But was that so true?  
Had he or had he not been very happy to discover those forbidden feelings all those years ago?

Had he or had he not been so happy to get together with her, though no one ever knew?  
Had he or had he not been so happy with only one glance to her and to see her looking at him too back at Hogwarts?  
Had he or had he not been so in love that they secretly married the day after they both were off age?  
Had he or had he not - loved her forever?

When Draco became an old man, 70 or more, he started to think that he was punished.  
Punished by the person or the 'being' the Muggles like to call their God.  
Punished to live each day one day longer in the agony of his deeds?

Punished to stay behind and say that life's fine, that he did not miss a woman in his life and to pretend that all is well, when in reality, he just wanted to take a gun and shoot himself, if only he had to courage.

When Draco reached the blessed ago of 96, he thought it was enough. He prayed to the Muggle-God to let him die  
To end his terrible life finally and reunite him with his one and only love.  
Four days after his 98th birthday, his wish was granted.  
Draco Malfoy finally died in his sleep, with a tear still glistering in his eye.  
The people who had found him, later stated that he died with a smile on his face, but with tears in his eyes.

They didn't understood how it was possible, but didn't mind looking after it.  
After all, he was dead now and was buried on a public cemetery, far far away from the woman he loved.

But, also close. Cause next to the gates, Draco saw a blinding light. And when he got closer, he recognised her.  
That's when he smiled and cried at the same time.  
That precise moment when she flew into his arms and they were reunited, young and in love again!

'My love, finally.'

'Oh, Draco! How I missed you, how I hated to watch you kill yourself everyday a bit more!'

Draco just smiled and felt happier than ever when he was alive.

'Not to worry, love, not to worry. I'm ok now. I'm happy now.'


End file.
